EN MEDIO DE 2 MUNDOS
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: ES EL MISMO QUE UN NUEVO AMANECER SOLO QUE AQUÍ LO VOY A SEGUIR POR UN PROBLEMA DE ORDENADOR


Era otra mañana en Langley Falls donde en la casa Smith se encontraban Stan y Francine en la cocina desayunando.

Stan: ahh ayer tuvimos otro fracaso

Francine: ¿Qué quieres decir cariño?

Stan: llevamos años buscando a una organización terrorista, pero no tenemos nada

Francine: oh cariño, no te preocupes

Stan: como no me voy a preocupar, llevamos años dando palos de ciego i tenemos menos que menos que nada

Francine: bueno, seguro que hoy harás grandes avances hoy

Stan: si claro, por cierto los huevos estaban sosos, pero no te preocupes seguro que harás grandes avances hoy, piensa en eso

Stan sale por la puerta de la cocina, i da un paseo para coger el coche para ir a trabajar, dejando a francine sola y un poco deprimida.

Stan llega a su puesto de trabajo y al poco se encuentra con su jefe el subdirector bullock

Stan: subdirector bullock ¿Qué hace aquí?

El subdirector bullock estaba en un estado muy serio y concentrado que no se había visto antes

S. bullock: Smith reunión en 1 hora

Stan: si señor

Pasan los minutos i todos los agentes de la CIA ya se preguntaban de que iba la reunión, hasta que se oye una alarma en el edificio que indica que tienen que ir a la reunión.

Pronto toda una sala llena de agentes, al poco rato entra el señor bullock, i con eso se da por empezada la reunión

: bien vamos a ir al grano, como sabéis hay una organización que ha robado, estafado, hackeado, i se podría decir que ha destrozado parte de nuestro hermoso país. Hemos descubierto algo de información valiosa. Quiero que todos los agentes se tomen en serio y que trabajen al máximo espero que se pueda avanzar en esta investigación i atrapar-los. Fin del comunicado.

Todos los de la sala empiezan a celebrar, gritar, reír y, celebrar. Todos los agentes se van a celebrar la noticia con una fiesta espontanea.

Pasaban las horas en esa fiesta hasta que se hacen las 5:00am.

Un coche negro dejo a stan enfrente de su casa que tenia todas las luces apagadas y la calle estaba en silencio. Stan va caminando hasta que tropieza con un cubo de basura, sigue caminando pero antes de llegar a la puerta se quito los zapatos, ahora con los zapatos en mano abre la puerta pero al entrar una luz de la lámpara se enciende donde se puede ver una figura sentada en el sillón

Stan: ¿Quién ha encendido el sol?

Steve: papa soy yo Steve

Stan: Steve, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

Steve: yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero no escucha, ¿me has traído la pintura?

Stan: ¿la que?

Steve: la pintura de piel color carne que necesito

Stan: ehhh…. Steve esa era tu responsabilidad, yo no puedo ayudarte y hacer tus trabajos siempre

Steve: papa yo hice todos tus recados para que pudieras ir tu, ¿donde esta tu responsabilidad?

Stan: ehhhh tatatat tarartarara

Steve: dejalo hueles a alcohol a 20 kilómetros de distancia

Steve se va a su habitación muy enfadado y frustrado. Stan también se va a dormir a su habitación, con la suerte de que su mujer estaba durmiendo y no se dio cuenta de a que hora llego su marido.

A la mañana siguiente Stan despierta con una gran resaca, pero aparte de eso el día parecía normal en la familia Smith.

Francine pone los platos para ella, para stan, y para hailey

Francine: ¿Dónde esta Steve?

Hailey: se habrá ido antes, por ejemplo

Francine: ah vale

Después de eso se hace un silencio incomodo que dura unos pocos minutos hasta que alguien llama a la puerta.

Francine: la puerta

Francine va corriendo hacia la puerta pero en mitad del camino tropieza con algo, pero rápidamente se recompone y abre la puerta para encontrarse con el _**padre de stan**_ _ **Jack**_

 _ **Smith**_

Jack: hola francine. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos

Stan se va al comedor y se pone detrás de francine

Stan: ¿Quién es cariño?

Stan pronto ve a su padre

Jack: hola hijo

Stan: papa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jack: veras hijo han pasado algunas cosas en mi vida y necesito un lugar para vivir, estoy sin blanca

Stan: déjame pensarlo

Stan cierra la puerta de un portazo y se gira pero antes de que haga un paso francine lo llama

Francine: stan espera

Stan: ¿Qué pasa francine?

Francine: cariño creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí algún tiempo para que podáis reconectar

Stan: esta bien

Stan vuelve a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a su padre justo en la misma posición que hace un rato

Stan: esta bien te puedes quedar durante un tiempo, pero dormiras en mi sofá y te acataras a mis reglas

Jack: gracias hijo

Stan: lo que sea me voy a trabajar

Y con eso stan sale de su casa coge el coche y se va a trabajar, tarda aproximadamente unos 15 minutos de trayecto. Despues de fichar toma asiento en su puesto. Al sentar-se ve el informe que le dieron ayer y no ocupa mas de dos hojas, con lo que stan decide ir a hablar con su jefe.

: ¿Qué ocurre stan?

Stan: señor creo que me falta información

: no Smith es todo lo que hay trabajen con eso

Stan: si señor

Stan vuelve a su puesto de tabajo pero ahora había mucho más papeleo que cuando llego así que a regañadientes vuelve a su asiento y rellena esos papeles sin importancia.

Cuando de pronto empezó a sonar una alarma y una luz roja empezó a parpadear por toda la sala, eso solo podía significar una cosa alguien había entrado en el edificio.

Los agentes de la CIA estaban peinando la zona en busca de algún sujeto por los alrededores pero nada. Stan y un grupo más de personas armadas se dirigieron a la sala de armas donde encontraron a una persona. Esa persona lleva un traje con las mangas y pantalones largos verdes oscuros, y la parte del tronco y la espalda negro, como si fuera un chaleco antibalas muy fino que lo unía un cinturón del mismo color, ese chaleco sobre pasaba del estomago y se separaba en las piernas estando un palmo por encima de las rodillas. También desde un hombro a otro lo tenia cubierto por algo negro con una fina línea blanca al final, junto con guantes negros y zapatos negros todo eso mas una especie de pasamontañas verde oscuro donde solo se podían ver sus ojos.

Esa persona era bastante más baja que los agentes de la CIA y como arma tenía una especie de palo hecho de metal de color azul con una gema verde donde en un extremo hecho de dientes afilados que forma una hoja, mientras que en el otro extremo dos partes se separaban en la parte izquierda estaba cortado por la mitad donde se podía ve un agujero en el final.

Stan: a por el

Todos los agentes le disparan a matar pero en vano ya que empieza a girar su arma creando un escudo protector que le defendía de las balas, entonces cuando se defendía de los agentes que tenia delante de el y los que le atacaban por los extremos, no se dio cuenta de que otros agentes le saltaron por la espalda tumbándole e inmovilizándolo atándolo con una cuerda.

: muy bien primero le torturamos hasta que pida piedad y, luego le matamos

Mientras los agentes de la CIA estaban debatiendo sobre que hacer con ese sujeto, pero en esos instantes, esa persona se desato con facilidad y por el conducto del aire apareció otro igual que el que le ayudo a escapar, en menos de un segundo ya habían desparecido.

Cuando los agentes de la CIA dejaron de hablar se giraron para ver que el sujeto había desaparecido. Todos los agentes se ponen a buscar como locos, pero habían desparecido.

Stan vuelve a su a asiento enfadado y del enfado arrojo todos los papeles al suelo excepto la carpeta que le dieron ayer al abrirla sus ojos se iluminaron. En esa carpeta contenía una foto del mismo sujeto que se había colado por la mañana, lo primero que había era el nombre de la organización

NOMBRE: **KLAN DE LOS CAZADORES**

Mas tarde ese mismo día stan ya ha acabado de hacer su jornada laboral i llega a casa como siempre.

Al llegar a casa francine estaba esperando a stan con un camisón transparente muy coqueta y jugetona.

Francine: hola cariño

Francine se acerca a stan y le da un gran beso en los labios con lengua, después va descendiendo a la clavicula, por el cuello, y un poco por toda la cara

Stan: francine ahora no, he tenido un día de mierda en el trabajo no me apetece hacerlo ahora quizás mas tarde

Francine: ahh vale

Francine deja a stan solo cuando ella sube escaleras a su habitación mientras que stan va a la cocina para hablar con Jack

Jack: hola hijo

Stan: hola papa, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?

Jack: estoy en ello pero es difícil

Stan: mas te vale encontrarlo o sino…

Jack: no te preocupes por eso, por cierto ¿a dónde vas?

Stan: eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si tan intrigado estas te diré que voy a relajarme con unos compañeros de trabajo

Jack: espero que lo pases bien

Stan: lo que tu digas, en fin me voy

Stan sale por la puerta de la cocina en ese momento francine estaba en su habitación en frente del espejo observando se a si mismo detectando cualquier mínimo defecto en su cuerpo y su cara. Después de eso se volvió a poner su vestido rosa de siempre, bajo las escalera y hace lo que siempre hace a esta hora desde hace meses, coge una copa de vino y la botella y con ambas cosas en mano se va al comedor para ver una tele novela llamada "esmeralda la desterrada".

Francine empieza a ver la tele novela durante un rato, absorta en el argumento de la historia no se da cuenta de que van pasando los minutos que se van convirtiendo en horas, el reloj que antes marcaba las 17:45p.m. de la tarde se pasaron hasta las 19:25p.m. y con media botella de vino medio vacía francine apaga el televisor, guarda la botella en el armario y pone la copa vacía en la pica para lavar, después de ver la hora en el reloj se dio cuenta de que todavía le quedaban 45 para hacer la cena, para ella esa era su rutina diaria al ver que no hacia falta nada se volvió a sentar en el sofá, al poco de sentarse vio como la puerta se abría para ver a Steve entrar con una mochila colgando.

Steve: hola mama

Francine: hola cielo

Steve: mama estas un poco decaída hoy ¿estas bien?

Francine: estoy bien cielo, solo necesito un poco de adrenalina ¿sabes?

Steve: si te entiendo, oye se que esto no es adrenalina pero quizás te hace sentir mejor

Steve saca de su mochila una hoja de dibujo, donde en ella había un dibujo precioso de un paisaje nevado, con personas y tiendecitas, a lo lejos se veían arboles de hoja perenne patinando en un lago o haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Todo a lápiz

Francine: gracias Steve

Steve: de nada, mama tengo que salir un momento, estaré para la cena pero sino te llamo vale

Francine: esta bien, pero recuerda lacena es a las 21:30p.m.

Steve: esta bien

Steve vuelve a salir por la puerta, va caminando por las calles hasta que llega a una calle en mal estado y desastrosa ya que se suponía que en esa calle no se podía entrar va caminando por un estrecho pasillo en medio de dos edificios va caminando hasta que logra ver la entrada subterránea que da a las alcantarillas y Steve sin dudarlo levanta la tapa y se mete dentro sin pensarlo, una vez dentro vuelve a cerrarlo.

Volviendo a la casa Smith francine esta preparando la cena estofado de ternera y verdura hasta que oye el timbre de la puerta.

Francine: es que esta semana es la de los invitados sorpresa

Vuelven a picar

Francine: ya voy

Francine va camino a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra a su hermana Gwen

Gwen: francine hola hermanita

Francine: gwen ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gwen: veras, necesito un lugar para quedarme, y como tu eres mi hermanita pensé ¿Por qué no?

Francine: pues claro que no

Gwen: genial, guarda las maletas

Francine: tendrás que dormir en el sótano, ¿no te importa verdad?

Gwen: claro que no, en fin llamame cuando este lista la cena

Francine: claro

Es una noche estrellada en langley falls donde el reloj marcaba exactamente las 3:20a.m. todo el mundo esta durmiendo, pero cada regla tiene su excepción en este caso es hailey Smith la hija mayor de stan y francine, que ahora se encontraba en una zona bastante apartada del bosque con una caja de madera, en la que hay unida un cerrojo bastante antiguo, hailey espera con paciencia en el bosque, aunque una pequeña voz en su subconsciente le decía de correr, pero ya era tarde, en ese momento detrás de un montón de matorrales salieron dos personas la primera era una de las personas que logro acceder a la CIA y que los agentes no lograron ver, la verdad es que era algo mas bajo que hailey.

Por otro lado detrás de el había un hombre mucho mas fuerte y mas alto, y, bastante mas mayor, tiene la misma ropa que el solo que todo verde, junto con una capa de piel marrón y una calavera de una especie de animal extraño como sombrero haciendo que todo su rostro negro haciendo que no se pueda ver nada excepto sus ojos que eran rojos.

Hailey: emm, vosotros sois los compradores de esta caja

Entonces el hombre más mayor procedió a hablar

Anónimo: mis disculpas señorita Smith por nuestras formas, pero si venimos a por la caja

Hailey: vale, oye ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Anónimo: buena pregunta, perdón por mis modales, yo soy maestro cazador y este joven es mi aprendiz, llamado cazador, ahora después de las cortesías, nos das la caja prometemos que te daremos una gran recompensa.

Hayley se puso a dudar bastante, aunque le hablara con palabras amables su voz grave le dio un escalofrió por toda su columna vertebral, tenia muchas dudas y preguntas, sobre esas dos personas tan extrañas.

Hailey: ¿como se que no me timareis?

Maestro cazador: tu duda es bastante lógica, aunque yo te doy mi palabra de que tendrás 5.000$ en menos de 24H, y esto no te dañara, estoy seguro que aceptaras, pero si tienes dudas te puedo dar ahora 100$ de prueba

Hailey: esta bien, os doy la caja, quiero mi dinero mañana

Maestro cazador: una sabia decisión

Hailey le da la caza al chico mas joven y el automáticamente se la da a su maestro, vuelven por donde han venido, entonces hailey decide seguirles, pero ya habían desaparecido en medio de la noche.

Hailey vuelve a casa, así que ahora va caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a una carretera para ver el coche rojo de francine, efectivamente hailey le había quitado el coche, ella vuelve a su casa con mucho sigilo ya que nadie se da cuenta de que había vuelto. Va, se cambia de ropa normal a pijama y se vuelve a dormir.

Al día siguiente hailey estaba esperando el correo para ver si había llegado el dinero pero no había nada, entonces ella volvió a su cuarto. Al sentarse en su cama vio un sobre en su mesita de noche, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de un sobre con un sello antiguo al abrirlo vio el dinero que le habían prometido todo el dinero estaba en el sobre, en su mente ella se pregunto como lograron entrar en su casa sin que su padre le pegue un tiro o simplemente donde vivía, aparto esas dudas de su cabeza y decidió bajar a desayunar con su familia.

En la cocina se encontraban todos los que vivían Stan, Francine, Jack, Gwen, Roger y Steve, todos a excepción de el estaban con el pijama.

Hailey: buenos días familia

Francine: hola cielo, el desayuno esta en la encimera, sírvete un poco

Stan: hoy el desayuno era algo rancio

Steve: en fin, tengo que irme al instituto

Francine: Steve no empiezas hasta las 8:00 tienes 1:45 minutos de tiempo

Steve: ya lo se, pero quiero ir a un sitio antes, bueno adiós os veré mas tarde

Stan: que imbécil, se va y se deja su chaqueta

Gwen: yo se la doy

Gwen sale, todavía en bata para buscar a Steve, que con suerte no había ni cruzado la calle

Gwen: stevey, stevey, te has olvidado la chaqueta

Steve: gracias tía gwen

Gwen: de nada cielo, oye como ayer apenas nos pudimos ver, todavía me debes un abrazo

Steve responde algo dudoso

Steve: emmhhh…vale

Gwen abraza a Steve, teniendo su cabeza en el pecho, gwen tiene la pierna derecha en medio de las suyas.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que Steve dice

Steve: tía gwen, no… pue…do respirar

Gwen: y 6 misisipis

Steve: ya, emhh, yo me tengo que ir, pero ya nos veremos en casa

Gwen: adiós Steve

Steve se va corriendo de su casa dirección este, va corriendo unas quantas millas hasta que ve que esta solo, de ahí saca su teléfono móvil y empieza a mandar mensajes

Steve: ya hemos derribado al peón, espero instrucciones

Mensaje: cuando hayamos liberado el temor de la realidad, el giro de las estaciones volverá a su fruto

Steve: nos veremos antes de que la luna sea creciente, pero no después del atardecer

Mensaje: tío, cuando dejaremos de usar este lenguaje, no se hablar normal

Steve: es un poco una mierda, pero nadie se dará cuenta

Mensaje: puedes traer un monton de comida basura, pelis, videojuego en fin cosas, para nosotros

Steve: envíame una lista por el móvil y así podre traerlo todo

Mensaje: recuerda lo del noble sobre su falso oro solo así ganaremos la estela de la verdad

Steve: no os preocupéis

Steve guarda el teléfono, ahora con la niebla en el aire era mas fácil que nadie le viera, así que con eso a su favor se mezclo entre ella y desapareció.

En la entrada del instituto Bailey los amigos de Steve le están esperando en la entrada a sabiendas de que podrían llegar tarde, por suerte lo encontraron detrás de el como si fuera un fantasma. Los chicos van a clase sin decir nada sabían que tendrían que hablar después.

Otro grupo diferente era el de los populares en el que se encontraba Lisa silver y otras personas populares que iban caminando dirección a una clase cualquiera, cuando por accidente ella se choco con Steve

Lisa: mira por donde vas, pringado

Steve: lo siento

Steve vuelve con su grupo y deja a los populares aunque lisa le dio una mirada rápida antes de entrar de clase

En la clase 118 de el profesor Thompson, un hombre de 54 con la piel bastante pálida, junto a una barba blanca. Tiene una gran calva en medio de la cabeza pero por los alrededores se ve que el pelo lo tiene blanco. Lleva una ropa senzilla, zapatos de vestir, pantalones negros, y una camisa a de cuadros blanco y azul.

Después de pasar lista y hablar bastante en 50 minutos, se dispone a dar una última cosa

Mrs: Thompson: recordad, mañana traed la inscripción para poder ir al viaje de invierno

En ese momento suena la alarma de clase dando fin al final de la clase e inicio a la hora del patio, todos estaban en sus grupos sociales en el patio.

El grupo de los pringados formados por toshi, barry, snot y Steve están en una zona mas apartada del resto de los demás donde nadie les podía ni ver ni escuchar, detrás de los contenedores del colegio de la parte delantera.

Snot: preparados para la llamada

Barry:¿Cuándo llamaran?

Toshi dice algo en chino

Steve: ella nos va a llamar… ¡ya!

En ese momento un móvil que estaba debajo de los contenedores metido en un sobre empieza a zona. Los chicos sacan el sobre de debajo del contenedor, lo sacan del sobre y ven un teléfono bastante simple en el que estaban llamando. En la pantalla ponía número privado.

Al cogerlo, lo ponen en manos libres y al otro lado se oye la voz de una mujer misteriosa con acento francés

Voz misteriosa: bonjour mesies (hola señores)

Steve: corta el rollo dime lo que necesitamos saber

Voz misteriosa: el kilometro 26 de la carretera M30 oeste esta noche a las 22:00h

Snot: no te preocupes, ahí estaremos

Voz misteriosa: eso espero, destruid el teléfono, es de prepago con tres llamadas, nadie os interceptara, ya se que sabéis esto pero esto es confidencial, ya sabéis las consecuencias de que alguien lo sepa

Barry: labios sellados

Voz misteriosa: bien, hablaremos en otro momento

En ese momento la voz misteriosa cuelga el teléfono, en cuanto los chicos estaban planeando su manera de escapar esta noche.

En el edificio de la CIA stan rellenando unos informes, como siempre , esperando a que algo emocionante sucediera, hasta que uno de sus compañero Jackson se acerca a hablar con el.

Jackson: oye stan ¿te has enteado de la noticia?

Stan: ¿Qué noticia?

Jackson: recuerdas cuando esos encapuchados entraron, hará un par de días

Stan: si lo recuerdo

Jackson: pues resulta que si nos robaron

Stan: ¿¡que!?

Jackson: si, entraron en el laboratorio y nos robaron algo, lo que no se sabe es el que

En ese momento suena un comunicado para stan de avery

Avery: Smith reúnase en mi despacho inmediatamente

Jackson: vaya parece que alguien esta en problemas

Stan: será una equivocación

Stan va por los pasillos de la CIA para ir al despacho de Avery Bullock. Avery esta sentado en su sillón de cuero negro esperando a stan

Stan: ¿quería verme señor?

Avery: si Smith, tome asiento

Stan se sienta en una se las sillas

Avery: como sabrá llevamos 3 años buscando a las personas que lograron entrometerse hace 2 dias

Stan: estoy al corriente señor

Avery: entonces sabrá al quien he elegido para llevar la misión

Stan: pues no, no he recibido esa información

Avery: Smith le he llamado para notificarle personalmente quien lo será, será usted

Stan: ¿yo?

Avery: si usted y ahora salga de mi despacho tengo trabajo que hacer

Stan: si señor

Stan sale muy feliz y contento al saber que le habían dado un aumento de sueldo y de puesto, vuelve a su mesa de trabajo, solo que esta vez mas motivado y entusiasmado que antes ansioso por empezar su nueva misión en la que el ahora seria el jefe.

Son las 21:55, Steve y sus amigos están en la furgoneta de Jeff conduciendo por la carretera, todos habían dicho la misma mentira solo que cambiando el nombre para que nadie sospechara, llevan como 25 kilómetros recorridos, les falta bien poco para llegar a su destino que ni ellos mismos sabían cuales eran.

Llegaron y eran exactamente las 22:00, frenaron en seco y salieron del coche, lo único que se veía alrededor era desierto, por lo que podían ver ningún coche había tomado esa ruta en años.

Se pusieron a caminar por el alrededor hasta encontrar un viejo cobertizo de madera perdido, se dispusieron a entrar solo para darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba un poco entornada, al abrirla sonó un ruido o mas especifico un chirrido que resonó por todas partes, en esa sala solo había un cubo de agua 4 trapos y una mesa redonda donde se encontraban 4 figuras en las sombras.

Una voz resonó por toda la sala y todos sabían perfectamente quien era

Sombra: enhorabuena chicos, vuestro entrenamiento ha finalizado, podeis mostrarnos vuestras marcas de nacimiento, que lleváis ocultando desde los 3 años para no ser descubiertos ante el mundo

Entonces ellos empiezan a destaparse sus marcas de nacimiento.

Barri se saca un chip que tenia dentro de la camisa para ver que su marca de nacimiento esta en su espalda y es un diamante con el símbolo de lo infinito.

Toshi se quita la venda pintada con su color de piel y que es irreconocible en su hombro derecho para ver el símbolo del ying y el yang separados, dentro de un hexágono.

Snot se quita el zapato y el calcetín derecho donde en el tobillo tiene una gasa y al quitársela se ve una estrella de 5 líneas con un ojo en el centro

Y por último Steve

Steve se limpia con un paño la pintura que tiene en la palma de su mano, y, muñeca la marca de nacimiento de Steve tiene forma de dragón chino, donde en su mano tiene la cabeza y las alas y el cuerpo y la cola le dan 3 vueltas a la muñeca y dejándola en la mitad de la 3 a medias pero 3 completas por la parte de delate

Sombra: ahora sois parte del klan no lo olvidéis, ellos no necesitan saber de vuestra marca de nacimiento, pero cuando estéis con nosotros mostrarla con orgullo

En ese momento los chicos hacen una humilde reverencia agachando la mitad del cuerpo y se van otra vez a la furgoneta para volver a casa.

Después de un par de días desde que pasaron todos estos acontecimientos que pasaron en los días anteriores ahora las cosas se encontraban un poco tensas en casa de los Smith

Ahora ellos están en la mesa de la cocina cenando y teniendo una conversación

Stan: bueno papa ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo y casa?

Jack: todavía nada

Stan: estoy harto de que vivas de mi bolsillo

Jack: Stan solo llevo un par de días aquí necesito mas tiempo

Stan: tu a mi no me diste tiempo a crecer

Jack: hijo lo siento por eso, cometí un error pero ahora estoy aquí y te necesito

Stan: tienes 48 horas

Stan se levanta de la mesa dejando a los demás en la mesa

Francine: creo que se acabo la cena tranquila, ah por cierto hailey han llamado de la universidad, tu transferencia esta bien, que puedes empezar las clases la semana que viene, por cierto ¿de donde sacaste el dinero?

Hailey: emm… pues… la…la…verdad…es…

Steve: yo le preste el dinero

Francine: Steve, ¿de donde sacaste el dinero?

Steve: ahorros de navidad, cumpleaños, el hada de los dientes, de mis trabajos y de lo que encuentro.

Francine: esta bien, voy a fregar los platos, gwen, ¿me ayudas?

Gwen: si claro

Todos salen de la cocina menos gwen y francine que estaban fregando los platos. Stan esta ahora en su despacho sin hacer nada, en ese momento aparece Steve

Steve: papa, ¿podemos hablar?

Stan: ahora no, Steve estoy trabajando

Steve: no estas haciendo nada

Stan: vale me has pillado, ¿Qué quieres?

Steve: podemos hablar un momento, de lo que ha pasado

Stan: Steve lo que ha pasado es muy normal

Steve: puede pero, tienes que darle al abuelo un poco de tregua

Stan: hijo tú no lo entiendes

Steve: pues ayúdame a entenderlo

Stan: Steve, yo no puedo estar con mi padre mucho tiempo

Steve: papa, vives anclado a tu pasado y a tus traumas infantiles, imaginando una realidad para poder aislarte de tu verdadera realidad porque no te gusta

Stan: eso no es verdad

Steve: entonces, ¿porque no te has enfadado con la tía gwen?

Stan: porque ella esta muy buena

Steve: papa, tienes que estrechar lazos con el abuelo y mejorar una relación que esta rota, para así madurar

Stan: mira quien se cree psicólogo ahora

Steve: ¿sabes que?, haz lo que quieras

Steve sale del despacho de su padre y stan sigue sentado sin hacer nada hasta que ve la foto del enmascarado

Stan: ¿Quién eres?

En ese momento por la casa empieza a sonar un pitido muy molesto en la calle, lo bueno es que solo duro unos 5 segundos.

En el banco nacional de Langley falls se hallaban los mismos enmascarados que en el bosque, y en la CIA. Esta vez hay 3 el maestro cazador, cazador y un 3 chico que viste igual que cazador aunque este sea unos centímetros más alto, llamado escorpión.

En el banco hay un hombre en traje y corbata atado en una silla

Maestro cazador: espero que estés cómodo porque hasta que no nos digas donde esta el dinero te vas a quedar aquí. Cazador, Escorpión venid rápido

Y de la nada aparecieron los dos como del cielo, ahora arrodillados detrás de maestro cazador.

Maestro cazador: chicos mirad por si viene alguien

Ambos: si maestro

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación para inspeccionar el edificio dejando solo a Maestro cazador junto con la victima atada y amordazada.

Maestro cazador: no te preocupes, nosotros no hacemos daño, pero tu has destruido a familias, a personas, a seres que te dieron la confianza y tu les has destruido, ahora nosotros tenemos que reparar el daño que has hecho

En ese momento Maestro cazador saca un teléfono móvil con el que hace una foto al hombre atado, al hacerle la foto se la envía a un número desconocido, justo después lo destroza con la mano, en ese momento aparece escorpión

Escorpión: maestro hemos encontrado parte del dinero, no hay mucho, bueno, apenas, cazador esta descargando el disco duro del ordenador, dice que no tardara mucho, lo mejor será coger los documentos e irnos antes de que lleguen.

Maestro cazador: muy bien escorpión, cuando tu y cazador acabéis iros yo me encargare del resto

Escorpión: si maestro

Escorpión vuelve a una oficina, donde en el centro hay un escritorio junto a un ordenador bastante moderno, delante de la pantalla se encuentra cazador

Escorpión: el maestro dijo que cuando acabemos podríamos irnos

Cazador: bien ¿te apetece ir luego con los demás a dar una vuelta?

Escorpión: claro hermano

Las voces de Escorpión y Cazador eran distorsionadas para no poder reconocerlos

Cazador: vale ya esta, lo tengo todo en el lápiz de memoria lo dejare en el klan para que nadie pueda verlo ni utilizarlo

Escorpión: espero que el maestro este bien

Cazador: es el maestro siempre esta bien

Ahora los chicos en medio de la habitación y con su arma azul en el final al tocar el suelo hizo una burbuja verde que envolvía a los dos y en un segundo desaparecieron.

Maestro También había desaparecido hace un rato dejando al hombre atado donde estaba solo.

Al pasar 15 minutos habían un montón de vehículos de la CIA envolviendo todo el edificio, lo único que había era la persona atada y una nota firmada por KLAN DE LOS CAZADORES

En las calles de langley falls se encuentran los agentes de la CIA en una misión de busca y captura, aunque era en vano porque hace mucho que los sospechosos se habían ido hace tiempo.

En la casa Smith, Jack se esta bebiendo una copa de whiskey en el salón con las luces apagadas

Jack: bueno, vasta de lamentaciones tengo que hacer algo

Jack va a darse una vuelta por la casa en busca de algo o de alguien para matar este aburrimiento.

Jack: veamos hailey esta llorando por Jeff, francine esta haciendo la colada y gwen no me cae bien, vaya panorama, espera Steve esta en su habitación no pasara nada si me paso un momento, solo espero no pillarlo en una pagina porno

Jack sube a la habitación de Steve para pasar un rato agradable en comparación con los otros días que ha pasado aquí. Pica a la puerta de la habitación

"toc, toc, toc"

Jack: Steve puedo pasar un momento

Steve: pasa la puerta esta abierta

Jack entra a la habitación de Steve que se encontraba tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro. El se acerca a la cama y se sienta en un extremo de la cama, se crea un incomodo silencio que inunda toda la habitación

Jack: así que leyendo un libro

Steve: eso es lo que hago

Jack: ahh

Se vuelve a crear este ambiente incomodo hasta que Jack decide volver a entablar una conversación fijándose en su mano izquierda.

Jack: Steve lo que tienes en la palma de tu mano,¿ es un tatuaje?

Steve reacciona ante ese comentario y se tapa su marca de nacimiento con la otra mano

Steve: en verdad es una marca de nacimiento

Jack: a mi me hubiera gustado tener una marca de nacimiento

Steve: eso depende de muchas cosas, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

Jack: vale, te lo prometo, pero ¿Por qué es un secreto?

En ese momento suena un pitido que provenía del busca de Steve

Steve: mierda, lo siento abuelo tengo que irme si alguien pregunta mienteles

Steve sale corriendo de su habitación dejando solo a Jack

En otro lugar remoto en el mundo se encontraba parte del clan de los cazadores dentro de una nave espacial preparándose para una misión, ahora maestro cazador va a dar explicaciones

Maestro cazador: muy bien, hace un par de horas interceptamos una nave, sabemos que en ella se encontraba Jeff Fisher el marido de Hailey Smith que fue secuestrado por una raza alienígena tendremos que luchar contra ellos ya que al haber escapado el emperador lo quiere muerto, suponemos que lo tienen de rehén, las coordenadas ya están captadas espero que vengáis todos sanos y salvos

La nave despega y en pocos minutos llegan a una nave de paso donde se haya unos soldados de la misma raza que es Roger solo que con armas y armaduras futuristas que mantenían a Jeff inmovilizado y algo herido

Jeff: ¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

Soldado 1: silencio, cuando lleguemos serás fusilado

Cazador: pues yo creo que no

Soldado 2: ¿Cómo has entrado?

Escorpion: yo me preguntaría más ¿Cómo escaparemos nosotros?

En ese momento aparecen otros 4 cazadores mas, por ahora solo se podía ver que uno tenia una coleta de caballo que le alcanza hasta la nuca.

Escorpion: os presento a nuestro ejército

Soldado 1: ha a eso le llamas ejercito, mira esto

En ese momento el soldado 2 aprieta un botón haciendo que aparecieran decenas de soldados exactamente iguales

Soldado 1: atacad

En ese momento todos los extraterrestres van a atacar, pero los 6 cazadores se les aparecieron armas en sus manos

Escorpion: Escorpión tiene un espada llamada mandoble , es una espada que pesa 4 kg y tiene 2 metros de largo, esta arma se necesita usar las dos manos para conseguir con velocidad el cuchillo es de color azul mar y la empunadura es marron

La chica pelirroja también llamada joya, tiene un martillo gigante con pinchos en los lados, todo el martillo en si es de hierro, pero en el mango había una tela esponjosa de color amarillo para podes utilizarla mejor, con el puede destrozar objetos hasta de acero.

Uno del clan que se le podían distinguir sus ojos azules y algún mechón de pelo castaño caído , su arma es un sai. Un sai es un arma con la forma básica es la daga sin filo pero con aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales.

El cuarto del clan tiene los ojos lila muy claro casi pálido, su arma son dos chakrams, es un arma de forma circular con un borde exterior afilado. Se le es conocido por trueno

La quinta del clan era una chica con los ojos dorados y con una mirada de furia en sus ojos, su arma era un simple látigo de cuero negro. Su nombre en clave es escarlata

Y por último pero no menos importante cazador, cazador es un palo metálico negro, donde los extremos son blancos con líneas verdes. Es la unión de armas chinas con aspecto futurista. Tiene puntos de dientes aunque se ve mas como una lanza.

Los alienígenas empiezan a atacar, pero ellos logran esquivar los golpes y avanzar hasta donde se encontraba Jeff, lo liberaron y con el arma azul de los primeros capítulos, pudieron crear una bola verde que les envolvía y en un segundo desaparecieron.

De regreso a la tierra los chicos se encontraban en una carretera al lado de la caravana de Jeff

Jeff: emm… ¿gracias?

Joya: no hay problema, pero no le digas a nadie de nosotros

Jeff: vale

En ese momento los 6 desaparecen dejando a Jeff solo

Jeff. Que raro

Jeff se sube a la camioneta y se pone a conducir dirección a casa de los Smith

En casa de los Smith todos están tranquilamente dormidos hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta despertando a casi todos.

Francine: stan han llamado a la puerta

Francine intenta levantar a stan pero no puede así que se pone su bata y baja las escaleras

Abajo en el sofá se encuentra Jack con su pijama que se basa en una camiseta negra, unos calzoncillos y unos calcetines blancos

Jack: ¿quien cojones es a esta hora?

La puerta no paraba de sonar haciendo que todos se despertaran enfadados

Stan: por dios que alguien abra la puerta

Francine: ya voy

Francine abre la puerta para encontrarse con Jeff desaliñado, además de un ojo morado y algún que otro corte superficial en la mejilla, y, algunos moretones por el cuerpo, pero sin indicios de heridas graves.

Jeff: hola señora s

Hayley medio adormilada con su camiseta morada que le iba grande y le llegaba hasta los muslos y unas sandalias de andar por casa azules, al llegar al inicio de las escaleras ve a Jeff malherido y corre a por el

Hayley: Jeff

Jeff: nena

Jeff y hailey se abrazan fuertemente y les salen lágrimas de los ojos

Hailey: Jeff, pensaba que te había perdido

Jeff: no nena estoy aquí, estoy aquí

Jack: entonces este es el famoso Jeff, yo me lo imaginaba de otra manera

Jeff y hailey se dejan de abrazar por un momento para ver a Jack

Jeff: y este quien es

Hailey: Jeff este es mi abuelo Jack, Jack este es mi marido Jeff Fishe

Jeff: esto es genial, hola gran señor s

Jeff abraza a Jack, creando una situación incomoda

Jack: esto es muy raro, vale, suéltame pringado

Jeff: lo siento

Hailey: Jeff porque no vamos a mi habitación

Jeff: claro nena

Jeff y hailey se van a la habitación de hailey para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al día siguiente estaba toda la familia estaba en el salón incluido roger disfrazado esperando con paciencia durante los siguientes 10 segudos

Roger: muy bien qué coño esta pasando, porque nadie dice nada, tengo algo muy gordo entre manos

Stan: bueno, me hubiera gustado que todos escuchéis esto pero quiero que escuchéis este problema atentamente, estamos en crisis, necesitamos hacer recortes en casa, así que nada de lujos, ni de buenas marcas, ahora nos toca apretarnos el cinturón

En ese momento aparece Steve por la puerta y parece bastante feliz, con un trozo de papel en la mano

Steve: ¿Qué hacéis todos en el salón?

Stan: es una reunión familiar, ¿ dónde estabas te estábamos esperando?

Steve: lo siento mucho, es que acampe toda la noche con mis amigos para conseguir las entradas de cine para ver la remasterización de star treck

Stan: Steve estamos en números rojos no puedes gastarte el dinero tontamente, seguramente si fueras un chico normal o si por lo menos tuvieras unos amigos que no fueran unos pringados como tu quizás las cosas te irían mejor

Steve ocultando su ira agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza respirando profundamente apretando sus manos en forma de puños con mucha fuerza intentando controlar su ira

Stan: mira parece que él bebe va a llorar

En ese momento algo en la mente de Steve cambio por un segundo algo que no podía soportar toda su ira acumulada quería desprenderse de el por un rato haciendo le sentir un poco mejor sentirle que no se mentía a si mismo aunque solo fuera por unos momentos

Steve: cállate (dice en un pequeño susurro pero que stan, puede llegar a escuchar)

Stan: que has dicho

Steve abre los ojos, se pone de pie y empieza a gritar como lo hace su padre, incluso más fuerte con algunas lágrimas de rabia en los ojos

Steve: he dicho que te calles idiota

En ese momento todo el salón estaba en silencio no se podía oír ni una mosca, todos con la cara en blanco y como estatuas

Stan: ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

Steve: ah ¿no lo entiendes?

Stan: pues no

Steve: estoy harto, estoy harto de cómo me tratas, si no soy la persona que querías que fuese lo siento, pero no pienso cambiar para ser lo que siempre quisiste ser o vivir tu vida a través de mí, y no vuelvas a insultar a mis amigos mas

Stan: por favor crees que esto lo hago por mí, para ser feliz, no tú no tienes ni idea de mi

Steve: yo sé un montón de cosas sobre ti, eres tú el que no has sido un padre, eres tú el que ha pasado de mi durante años y ahora intentas transformarme en algo que jamás seré, porque a mí me da igual lo que digas de mi a mis espaldas pero no metas a mis amigos en esto,

Stan: eso no tiene nada que ver Steve solo digo si tú no te gastaras nuestro dinero en estupideces como la ciencia ficción o los comics o lo que sea pudiste ser un jugador de futbol o beisbol, pero no decidiste que no querías ser eso, y, sabes una cosa durante un tiempo estuve alquilando a un niño al que hice pasar por ti durante un tiempo para llevar a tu hijo al trabajo, para las fiestas padre e hijo o para lo que sea, ¿sabes cuánto dinero gaste para eso?

Steve: te acabas de dar cuenta de que pudiste gastar más en eso que yo, no pensaste en que tu estabas gastando mas dinero en eso que en mis "estúpidas cosas", no pensaste en eso

Stan: eso fue en el pasado y esto es ahora, y el caso es que ahora eres la principal causa de falta de ingresos

Steve: ¿i no será las dos nuevas bocas que alimentar?

Stan: escúchame bien, pequeñajo yo soy quien pone las normas aquí, cuando tú seas un adulto podrás decidir lo que quieras

Steve: yo soy así, tú no puedes cambiarme

Stan: ojala pudiera cambiar el desastre que eres créeme que lo haría

Steve: eso ya lo sé, por desgracia pero tú no puedes cambiarme ni a mí, ni a nadie, tú no tienes ningún poder sobre las personas ni sobre nada aunque te duela

Stan: se acabó la discusión a tu cuarto

Steve: vale

Steve sube por las escaleras bastante tranquilo en realidad dejando a los demás que poco a poco fueron saliendo del salón, Roger se fue con Klaus para ver la nueva temporada de anatomía de grey, Gwen fue al patio para poder fumar tranquila, Francine fue a la habitación para pensar en un discurso para decirle a stan, y por ultimo Jeff y Hailey que se fueron a la habitación para seguir recuperando el tiempo perdido dejando solos a Stan y Jack en el salón para mantener una pequeña conversación padre e hijo

Jack: la has cagado, lo sabes verdad

Stan: solo, ya lo sé pero tenía que darle un lección de realidad no podía seguir así

Jack: bueno

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Steve donde se encontraba el sentado en la cama con las manos tapándole la cara bastante enfadado, se las va sacando poco a poco solo para ver su ceño fruncido, luego se tumba en la cama con los brazos estirados

Pensamiento de Steve

Siempre decíamos dilo tal y como es, nadie te podrá silenciar si les gusta o no, porque lo que nos hace más valientes no son nuestras batallas si no poder expresarnos sin miedo. –Rose candlelight

Ojala estuvieras aquí

Vuelta a la realidad

Con un suspiro él se levantó de su cama para quedarse sentado por un momento para pensar, no tardo mucho para que se ocurriera una idea para salir a la calle cuando de pronto se le ocurrió la idea, cogió unas sábanas que se encontraban en el armario y empezó a romperlas con las manos mientras la agarraba con los dientes y pudo hacer una cuerda improvisada, en ese preciso momento le sonó el busca de Steve que solo podía significar una cosa así que coloco un extremo de la sabana debajo de una de las patas de su mesita y baja por la ventana haciendo rappel

Al bajar al suelo de consigue bajar la sabana, que esconde en su casa del árbol, Y después de pegar un salto, nada ya no estaba había desaparecido

Mientras en un tejado de un alto edificio de la ciudad se encontraba el mismo enmascarado solo que esta vez iba acompañado de otras personas diferentes, pero esta vez no tenían el uniforme del clan de los cazadores solo uno lo lleva puesto en ese momento, mientras tanto hay otras 3 personas con él cada uno con un traje diferente uno de ellos llevaba un traje de ninja negro con el símbolo de una serpiente dorada en su hombro derecho, otro de ellos tiene una armadura futurista de color morado oscuro y negro con un cristal en las que le tapaba media cara haciendo que no se le pudieran ver los ojos, y por último un chico que tiene una capucha negra y un trozo de tela negra que le tapa la boca, el pecho era de cuero marrón y el resto es negro.

Hoy lo único que tenían que hacer es una ruta rápida en la que no pasó nada y después de unos 45 minutos decidieron volver a casa porque no habían problemas después de eso cada uno siguió su camino por diferentes maneras pero mientras cazador iba por los tejados de los edificios se le cayó el guante izquierdo, lo recogió rápidamente y al ponérselo se pudo ver que en su palma de mano izquierda tenía un dragón chino el mismo que tiene Steve se pone el guante muy rápido y sigue su camino saltando por los edificios.

La noche, el momento en que la gente deja su trabajo y empieza su descanso, en el mundo de los sueños donde todo es posible pero ahora estamos dentro de un sueño, el sueño de Luis Ramírez (es el primero que le iba a pegar a Steve en "The Full Cognitive Redaction of Avery Bullock by the Coward Stan Smith")

En ese sueño se encontraba el en una cabaña de madera rodeado de nieve en medio de la nada, parecía estar encerrado dentro ya que por fuera se veía una fuerte ventisca.

El interior de la casa Parecía romántico, con una cama de matrimonio decorada con pétalos de rosa y sabanas blancas, el suelo estaba decorado por una alfombra de piel suave, hay una chimenea de piedra con un fuego encendido, todo un ambiente romantico para el y la otra persona que hay en el baño.

A Luis le temblaban las rodillas, manos sudorosas y la boca seca ahi de pie parado como uun arbol, así que con un par de respiraciones profundas intenta sacar sus palabras que tiene en su cabeza

Luis: ha sido una suerte encontrar este refugio

La cabaña sigue con ese silencio I esa tensión que se podia cortar con un cuchillo

Luis: oye, si no quieres que te pegue un puñetazo en la cara lo mejor sera que me hables, me has oido.

Luis va al baño enfadado, para ver si podia hablar con la persona que vino, el lo podia ver perfectamente aunque sabia quien era no podia dejar de mirarse los pies por verguenza

Secreto: ¿que te pasa, por que pareces tan tenso?

Luis: eh…eh… yo

Secreto: relajate, no tienes nada de que preocuparte

Secreto avanza hacia luis que con una mano agarra su barbilla haciendola subir un pocoy lo siguiente que paso fue que sus labios estaban unidios a los suyos sintiendo una presión en sus labios y un fuego en su interior, estaba totalmente perdido con la mente en blanco hasta que sintió una lengua dentro de su boca pidiendo paso para entrar, entonces empezó como una batalla entre las lenguas para ver quien era la dominante mientras las manos se deslizaban por debajo de la ropa

Secreto: ha sido divertido pero tienes que irte

Luis: ¿Qué?, no me puedes dejar así

Secreto: tienes que despertarte y verme en la vida real

Luis: pero, pero, pero, yo…yo…

Secreto: ¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato?, hacemos un trato si dices mi nombre te prometo que nos veremos pronto

Luis: tu, tu nombre, tu nombre es…

Secreto: ¿Qué, ahora no puedes hablar?, te voy a dar una pista, empieza por

(beep,beep,beep,beep,beep…..)

Luis abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que esta solo en su habitación y por la frustración empieza a pegarle puñetazos a la cama

Luis: mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, todas las noches igual, siempre me despierto en la mejor parte, siempre me pasa lo mismo ahora me tocara otra ducha fria

Luis se va al baño para prepararse al trabajo, a el le expulsaron por meterse en problemas, y decidio ir a trabajar con Stelio Kontos ya que el es su admirador y queria ser como el.

Su vida era bastante rutinaria iba a trabajar, pegaba palizas a los pringados del instituto, las fiestas de noche que hacia la gente, se acostaba de vez en cuando con alguna chica tonta y vuelta a empezar, aunque parecia divertido sentia un vacio por dentro.

Mientras iba caminando a la estación de autobus se encontro con quien menos queria ver ahora con steve smith caminando hacia clase, leyendo un libro de tapa roja sin prestar atención a nada en ese momento solo al libro, mientras que Luis se escondio detras del buzon de la calle de enfrente en ese momento steve deja de leer el libro, marca la pagina y lo cierra, echa un vistazo al alrededor buscando algo fuera de lo normal, pero no encontro nada así que siguio su camino dejando a Luis atras.

La jornada laboral de Stelio y Luis Habia acabado después de otro aburrido día de trabajo en el KlinKo's stelio y luis se disponen a cerrar

Luis: stelio, ¿puedes cerrar la puera de atras?

Stelio no dice nada, pero asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta de atras pero antes de poder cerrarla cazador aparecio dando volteretas mortales hacia atras con gran velicidad y detras de el venia una criatura llamada wendigo El **wendigo** [nota 1] es una criatura mitológica que aparece en las leyendas de los pueblos algonquinos de la costa este y de la región de los Grandes Lagos, en Estados Unidos y Canadá. Se le describe como un ser humanoide de aspecto bestial, al que usualmente se le relaciona con el canibalismo, tema considerado tabú entre los pueblos amerindios de esta parte de América del Norte.

En fin esta criatura mide 2 metros y medio, tiene 4 brazos y la piel gris junto con una melena de león azul plateada, con unos dientes afilados y ojos amarillos.

El wendingo cogió con dos de sus brazos a stelio y luis y se dispuso a comerlos, pero un rayo verde que provenía de la lanza de cazador hizo que al wendingo se le quemara la mano, dejando una mancha negra en medio de una de sus manos, el wendingo ahora enfadado y decidido a matar a cazador empezó a atacarle dándole puñetazos pero el logro esquivarlos saltándolos por encima acabando encima de la caja registradora, el wendingo arranco la caja registradora y se la tiro pero, cazador lo pudo esquivar agachándose pero tiro una estantería e hizo un agujero en la pared cazador corre hacia el wendingo y con su lanza azul le hace un corte en su pie derecho, el wendingo se agacha y en ese instante cazador le sube por su brazo derecho inferior, el wendingo intento librarse de el como si fuera una mosca, pero no pudo, entonces con un salto mortal volvió a estar en su brazo derecho, pero ahora en el superior, corrió hasta su hombro donde le hizo un corte en la mejilla y agarrándose a su pelaje blanco salto hasta estar encima de la cabeza donde le clavo su lanza en la cabeza y como último suspiro el wendingo pego un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo destrozando gran parte de la tienda. Cazador estaba en el aire en forma de bomba donde llego al suelo y su posición con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada por la rodilla y las manos sujetaban su lanza, entonces con su lanza azul creo una burbuja verde con la que transporta a el wendingo y el dejando a Stelio y Luis con la tienda destrozada.


End file.
